1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pull handles and more particularly, to a pull handle of a luggage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pull handle of a luggage primarily includes a grip, and two straight rods installed at two ends of the grip, respectively. A button is located on the pull handle to enable the pull handle to be stuck out or retracted into the case of the luggage by the user according to the usage requirements. However, after the luggage is used for a long time, the grip is liable to be separated from the two straight rods because the grip and the straight rods are not connected firm enough. For example, if the luggage is carelessly transported in the airport or knocks against other luggage in the shipping process, or the weight of the case of the luggage exceeds the highest weight the pull handle can bear, the pull handle is liable to be separated or damaged.